elmos_world_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Thaizilla
Thaizilla is an Enormous Full-Bodied Muppet appearances in Emma's Photo Studio Episodes Appearance Season 1 * Ring Around the Planet * I Love to Conduct * Hungarian Hiccups * Whale Tale * Pirate's Treasure * The Birthday Balloons * The Legend of the Golden Pyramid * Dragon Kite * Go West, Young Train * Farmer Annie * A Sesame Street Halloween * Annie's Solo Mission * The Mouse and the Moon * The Good Knight and the Bad Knight * The Christmas Wish * How We Became the Muppets: The True Story * Jump for Joey * The Northern Night Light * O Yes, O Yes, It's Springtime! * A Tall Totem Tale * The Incredible Shrinking Adventure * Duck, Duck, June * Rocket Safari * Knock on Wood * A Galactic Goodnight * The Birthday Machine * A Brand New Outfit * The Missing Invitation Season 2 * Scat and the Magic Instruments * Brothers and Sisters to the Rescue * The Glass Slipper Ball * Annie's Love Song * Scat the Black Pet * The Muppet Princess * Super Fast!! * He Speaks Elmo * Hello, Elmo * Annie and the Little Toy Plane * Carmine's Big Race * The Great Sky Race Rematch * Sleeping Elmo * Rocket Soup * The Blue-Footed Booby Bird Ballet * Little Red Rockethood * The Puzzle of the Sphinx * The Wild Goose Chase * Annie and the Beanstalk * The Best Wild Goose Chase Ever! * Mr. Penguin's Ice Cream Adventure * Annie, Get Your Microphone * The Treasure Behind The Little Red Door * The Secret Mystery Prize * Animal Snack Time * The Great Schubert's Guessing Game * Quincy and the Dinosaurs * Build It, Rocket! * Elmo with Me and You * Blue Monsters * The Charge of the Unicorn * Oriel's Flight of the Fairies * Elmo Saves the Circus * Go Team! * Elmo's Outer Space * Show and Tell * Fire Truck Rocket * Rocket The Bug * Little Elephant's Big Parade Season 3 * Hopes of Raiding Ninaborough * Merry Alvin's Ridiculous Turn of Events * Ninaborough * Writing the Slavery Interview * The Interview Speech * Mr. Marigold * A Speech to the People * A Pushover * Official Chipmunk Investigation * The Mayor's Office * Journey to a New World * Canyon Guarding * Setting Sail * The Chipmunks Climb Onboard * A Bumpy Ride * The Ship Hold * A Dream/Nightmare * The Storm Hits * 38 Years Ago... * An Encounter with a Shark * I Gotta Get Her Back! * Thar She Blows! * Calvin the Grumpy * Luggage Stealer * A Great, Big Whirlpool! * Plans for a Parade * Bridge Machine * Marigolds Defeated! * Star's House * Heart's House * Daisy's House * Elmo's City * The Friendship Center * Flashin' Fashion Salon * Pink & Pearls Shop * Cool Room * Hip Hair Beauty Salon * Hooray for Best Friends! * Glamour Show * The Designer School * Tropical Island * Garden of the Flowers * Snowy Town * The Birthday Parade Category:Elmo's World Fanon Characters Category:Full-Bodied Muppets Category:Series